The werewolf queen
by Theorangefox-S
Summary: Alan the young hunter makes a big discovery in a mythical forest.


"Ah, Alan it's been a long time since you've visited my shop!" The wise looking, bespectacled old trader stroked his beard, and grinned at the man before his counter.

"I never forget, old man!" Alan leaned back casually eyeing the merchandise on the dusty shelf before the trader. "You've sure got a lot of new cool stuff!"

"Why thank you for showing interest! However, there is something that could make my collection a whole lot more complete!"

"Oh? What would that be?" The old trader chuckled in his chair.

"Don't be silly, boy! There's no way I'd let you risk your neck for it!" Alan frowned in his disbelief.

"You forget I'm an avid adventurer! Brave and courageous! Tactile and precise!" Alan lowered his hand to lean on the counter, but it slipped and he banged his head on the copper decorative railing. "I meant to do that." Alan rubbed the sore lump and straightened himself.

"So what's this thing you want then?" Alan asked.

"It's an Elwyn flower! They're said to bloom only once every 10 years. Rumour has it they contain magical properties, and also help your room smell fresh!" He scratched his beard and continued. "But they grow in the Forest of Darca! A dangerous place filled with mysterious creatures. It is said only death comes to mortals foolish enough to venture there!" He stopped short after seeing Alan yawn.

"I don't know what's more ridiculous, that you expect me to believe this place is dangerous, or that you think I can get killed easily! Have some faith old man!"

"This is no mere forest young one. Not even I know what lurks there!"

"I'm not worried. Look, I have my enchanted sword!" Alan unsheathed the huge weapon, a heavy looking double edged broadsword with a painted silver and black handle. The black pooled in the middle of the blade, fading away to the silver razor sharp edges.

The bearded trader chuckled again, and stroked his beard.

"Very well, go out and seek that flower. We're lucky enough to be in their year of blooming. I put my trust in you, Alan. Who knows what mystery or danger awaits in that-"

"Alright old man, thanks, bye!" Alan soared out of the door, and the trader leaned back in his chair.

"I hope you know what you're doing, young one. That forest is unforgiving, but the Elwyn flower is lovely!" He smiled to himself relishing in memories of the bunch he'd always pick in his youth.

"Silly old man, dangerous forests? Ha, I've seen scarier old people than these mysteries he's on about!" Alan trailed down a long, dusty path. The amber sun beamed down on the landscape before him. He shielded his eyes and sure enough the forest wasn't far ahead. "It's not even hard to find! This is cakewalk!" Alan headed on walking into the forest with a carefree attitude.

The sun barely reached the ground due to the fortress of twisted treetops, and never ending branches. Only a few rare streaks of sunlight broke through, reflecting onto boulders and tree stumps. Alan was used to seeing well in the dark, and he knew he had his sword strapped securely to his back.

"Find the flowers, and get out. Simple!" Alan had forgotten to keep his voice down, but he was still safe in the knowledge that this forest barely posed a threat. That would have been true, if it weren't for the pair of silver eyes glinting through a thick berry bush. They simply blinked before vanishing completely.

"Old man is gonna be so happy when I get him those flowers!" Alan grinned. "Maybe he'll give me a free weapon, or cook my favourite dish! That'd be aw-" Alan stopped and felt his stomach, it was evening but dinner wasn't due until later. Either way it definitely sounded like something was rumbling. "Stupid me, hearing things as always!" Alan spoke loudly laughing it off as he carried on. He took another step when suddenly a bush ahead of him rustled loudly.

Alan reached behind his back gripping the hilt of his enchanted sword. He took an attack stance ready to pounce. Whatever it was leapt from the bush at lightning speed, faster than Alan could react. He lowered his weapon, however, upon watching a bird soar up towards the sky, easily passing through the maze of tree branches. Alan sighed and rested his fighting hand, he took a deep breath and felt a heavy scent fill his nose. An intensely powerful scent that made his stomach turn and his body tingle.

Slowly the adventurer turned, but he had to look up and that's when his gaze was met by a pair of silver eyes. Alan backed up feeling his throat go dry, the scent was getting stronger and whatever it was started to move towards him. Alan gasped in shock as the gigantic figure emerged from the shadow. It seemed like a normal woman at first glance, but she had tons of silver hair flowing down her head, and silver furry eyebrows. Two red marks on her dark-brown skin accented her cheeks, and she had a tuft of chest hair in a neat triangle. She wore a necklace made of incisors, and had tufts of fur around her wrists and ankles. What caught Alan off guard, however, was her absolutely massive pair of breasts exposed for all to see.

Alan tried looking away, but his eyes traced down the huge mounds of flesh, right to where her bumpy, dark areola were, her nipples for now were inverted. Something slick was glistening between her thick, plump thighs and the origin seemed to be from between her legs, another triangular tuft of hair covered over her pubic region, slightly matted with this fluid that was already creating a puddle on the floor.

She stood, or rather, towered before Alan in his frozen state of confusion. She must have been about 8 feet tall, with a very thick body.

"She's huge! What the hell is she!?" The scent only became stronger, choking his airwaves with the smell of hormones, lust and sweat.

"Foolish mortal, you stand before the queen of werewolves, Alena!"

"Werewolf? Old man was right, this place is full of mystery!" Alan reached behind him for his sword.

"Silence! Prepare yourself, mortal!"

"I already a-" Alan was knocked off his feet in blinding speed. He hit the ground hard, and Alena was crouched over him on all fours. Now that her legs were spread, the juices seemed to flow with ease onto the ground. Alan could feel her hot breath on his face as she bore a full, sharp toothed grin at him.

"My sword!" Alan looked to the left, and reassuringly enough it was there. "Come to me!" Alan stretched out a hand, and on command the sword flew towards him, handle first. He prepared to slice her head clean off, but Alena laughed as she caught the sword before him with her tail, and crushed it in her hand.

"Evonia! You monster, you'll pay!" Alan growled trying to wriggle free, but this werewolf was having none of it.

"Fool! You shall be going nowhere! Your fate is sealed."

"Like hell it is!" Alan snapped. Alena licked her lips, and her tongue snaked from her mouth, tracing a wet warm trail over his cheek. She shivered with excitement, and her thighs were completely covered in her juices.

"For weeks I have been waiting. The hunters drove away my clan in my short absence, but now I have a mate!"

"Yuck, go make some other friends!" Alan dried his cheek.

"Silly mortal, there is no other. You shall be my mate and you will BREED me! The lust of a werewolf queen is enough to knock a man unconscious, but you have a strong will and you will use it to satisfy my needs!" She pinned Alan down, and her tongue neared his lips. Try as he might, Alan couldn't stop it entering. Alena rammed her tongue into his mouth, finding his own and licking over it. Alan fought back with a powerful bite, but Alena only shivered with joy. Her wet tongue coiled around his own and began stroking it slowly.

Alan began to lose his mind, the scent was still overpowering him and now he could feel a tingle below. He tried to speak but could only mumble loudly. Alena squeezed his tongue with her own before sliding it off him slowly.

"Are you ready to serve your queen, mortal!?" Alena grinned.

"No way in hell. I won't! I'll kill you!" She cackled evilly and pressed her huge breasts against his chest.

"We shall see what you think after this!" At once she removed his trousers, and could see he was already erect. Alena breathed in his scent, which contributed to more leakage from her nethers. "Such a youthful mortal smell, it makes me want to take you right away, but I must prepare you first!" Alena moved down, and her tongue coiled around Alan's ballsack. She savoured the taste of sweat from his nervous stature earlier, mixed with the natural scent his cock gave off. Alena squeezed Alan's balls with her tongue, sending a shiver down his groin.

She opened her mouth, and next her tongue wrapped around his thick phallus. She peeled back the foreskin, and masturbated him with her skilful appendage. Alan groaned and tried to fight it off, but the warmth mixed with the texture of her smooth tongue was becoming too much to bear. Alena slowly licked the tip of his shaft, and could taste precum on her tongue.

"Good mortal, you are beginning to submit. I have never tasted a penis so divine!" Alan panicked as she submerged his entire dick in her mouth. Alena made haste and started sucking him off straight away. Alan could feel his hips lift off the ground as she sucked his shaft in between her thick, tight, wet lips inside her wetter, warmer mouth. Alena sped up without hesitation, and could hear Alan's moans.

"I-if she keeps this up, I won't be able to hold back much longer!" Alena made sure to tongue his cock all over. She rolled back the skin again with her lips, and wrapped her tongue around the body squeezing and licking as she pumped it hard. "No way! C-come on Alan you're stronger than this!" Alan held back for dear life, but Alena had tricks up her sleeve. She suddenly began sucking him again, whilst her tongue stroked up and down his member.

Alena moaned as she felt his penis pulsing vibrantly around her tongue. A few more pumps, and suddenly Alan groaned as a jet of cum came gushing from his tip. Alena shivered again as she tasted the produce she'd been waiting to savour. Alan felt the orgasm rock his entire body, plus being exposed to this level of stimulation nearly caused him to pass out. Alena savoured and swallowed every drop of his seed, not letting his dick go until he'd stopped.

Finally she pulled away, and licked her lips slowly.

"Mm, such delicious young cum, it's turning me on even more." Alena moaned as the continuous stream of pussy juice stained her thighs. She looked down at a weakened Alan, noticing his penis was still rigid. She clambered over him in a cowgirl position facing him. Alena spread her thick pussy lips, and a gob of juices splashed all over Alan's cock. He could feel the heat radiating all over, and in turn it made his member twitch and throb. "Yes, I shall breed you and satisfy my lust!" Her tight-looking, dripping wet entrance loomed over his tip. Alena rubbed against Alan slightly before slowly pushing him inside.

Despite how tight she looked, Alan slid right inside Alena's narrow passage. He felt every inch of her bumpy, wet warm folds rubbing and squeezing over his head. Alan gasped and nearly came just from penetration alone. Alena went all the way hilting his entire manhood inside her. Her puffy lips squashed against his groin, and she was already drenching him in her lustful fluids. Alan's cock felt hot, snug and wet inside her.

"P-please just get this over with!" Alan begged, hoping he'd cum, go limp and be left to escape.

"Foolish mortal. Have you any idea how much a queen loves a young, mortal penis? The cum you deliver tastes like no other, so thick and strong smelling, no male werewolf can produce it. I shall take my time with you and squeeze your mortal penis dry!" With that Alena began moving her hips. Alan went numb as her tight folds began caressing his shaft. He felt every bump and contour as Alena began to ride him. Keeping one furry hand down on his chest, she began to ride him faster.

"Such a thick specimen, I have been needing this for so long!" Alena moaned and groped her huge breast with her free hand, the stimulation coaxed her thick, dark nipples from their hide. Before she knew it she was lactating and covering Alan in a milky mess.

"Fuck, I can't move!" Alan gasped as Alena's pussy continuously swallowed his dick whole. Their genitals rubbed loudly against each other, every squelch exciting Alena more and more to finally be able to rut. Her huge boobs glistened with sweat and milk, and her plump thighs helped her ride Alan furiously. "S-she's speeding up, ah!" Alan held back his moans as Alena's wet, hot insides squeezed the life out of his cock, and the head was sucked deeper inside her tight walls.

"Your penis is growing inside me, yes, fill up your queen, serve me with your lust and young cum!" Alena moaned louder, and more juices flowed onto Alan's waist. At this rate, the scent mixed with her tight, red hot pussy were driving him over the edge. To make things worse Alena was squeezing her muscles inside to grip his cock harder. Alan felt her slick, vice like grip squeezing his shaft harder. His muscles began to spasm and eventually he blew another load again. "Yes, cum in me. Shoot your thick load in your queen's pussy!"

Alena moaned and shivered from the sensation of being filled with hot, sticky cum. She squeezed his dick inside her as she slowly rose off him. His cock slid out with a pop and was already going limp. Alena bit her lip as Alan's thick seed pooled out of her twitching hole. She cleaned his member with her tongue, being sure to suck the remaining seed from his tip.

"Such a good mortal, but it seems your limit has been reached already!" Alena boomed.

"Y-you had your fun, now let me go you filthy werewolf!" Alan wheezed.

"Silence, I am not done with you, mortal! Do you not see my pussy is still dripping wet? The night is still young, there is more breeding to done! But first!" Alena came closer and rubbed her gigantic breasts on Alan's crotch. His limp cock became submerged between the globes of milk covered flesh.

"I will need something much bigger to fill my appetite! Lucky for you, my milk contains many magical properties!" Alena lifted one tit and lowered it above Alan's mouth.

"What are you doing!?" He snapped, but soon was muffled as Alena lowered the tit on his face. Alan struggled to breath as it began to suffocate him.

"Drink!" Alena ordered.

_She must be nuts! _Alan thought.

"If you wish to breathe, mortal then suckle your queen's breast!" She boomed. Alan soon realised he had no choice. His heart was getting heavy. He closed his eyes, opened his mouth and accepted her thick nipple past his lips. Alan began to suck, and Alena smiled. She gave him room to breathe as Alan drained milk from her tit slowly. "Yes, suck on me like a baby werewolf. Your mouth feels amazing!" Alena's hormones surged again, but Alan started to feel weird. As he drank he felt another tingle in his groin. Alena licked her lips and watched with joy as her victim's penis began to grow along with his balls.

She forced him to feed more, until Alan's cock had reached about 9 inches long, and twice as thick. It throbbed violently with precum leaking from the tip. Alan felt dizzy but was finally able to stop sucking.

"Good mortal, I shall reward you for your obedience!" Alena brought her tits close to his shaft, and she sandwiched it between them. Using the milk as lube she stroked his cock between her soft, warm breasts. Alan stared at Alena's huge boobs, becoming hypnotised as they danced up and down his shaft. The taste of her milk loomed on his tongue, sweet, delicious and creamy. "Such a fine, big mortal cock ready to breed me senseless!"

Alena pulled back the foreskin with her tits and cleaned the precum from his tip. Alan had no idea what was going on, but he felt his cock throbbing more and couldn't stop staring at Alena. She sucked on his tip a little, draining the rest of the precum from him.

"Are you ready to serve me again, mortal?" Alan slowly got up, his huge, thick cock swinging slightly as he stared at her with glazed eyes.

"Yes, my queen. I want to breed you!" Alan's lust drove him over to Alena.

"Such obedience. I shall reward you with permission to my anus. No werewolf has entered before!" Alena got on all fours, and lowered her waist for him. Alan stood before a huge, thick round ass in front of him. A puddle of juices had collected on the ground from her pussy already. Alan came closer and her butt protruded just below his torso. He reached out with both hands, and spread her wide ass apart. The heavy scent of sweat and sex hit him again. He leaned in, and Alena shivered as she felt Alan tongue her butthole. It felt soft, hot and squishy. Alan traced his tongue all over her puffy anus ring, stroking his throbbing cock below. Alena relaxed, allowing him to stretch it a little. A finger slipped inside and it felt hot to the touch, Alan felt his finger being sucked in but managed to slide it out.

"Don't keep your queen waiting, mortal!" Alan scooped up her lustful juices, coating his cock in it before rubbing the tip against her asshole. He reached out, grabbing a handful of butt fat in each hand as he entered slowly. Alan was rewarded with a hot tightness crawling down his bigger shaft as he pushed further in. His hormones became stronger, and his lust grew as he eventually bottomed out.

"Now breed my ass! Breed me like the horny mate you are!" On her command, Alan began thrusting, feeling a tingle shoot down his cock as his sensitive tip was squeezed inside Alena's hot, tight asshole. She began moaning again, drooling from her mouth as her tongue hung out. Alan's waist began to smack against Alena's thick backside as he pounded her. "Good mortal, fuck me, fuck your lusty queen!" Alan moaned himself as his 9 inch cock stirred up her insides. He began drooling on her ass, panting wildly like a dog as he attacked her from behind.

Alena's thick bubble butt jiggle with each thrust, she leaned forward resting her head on the ground as Alan ploughed into her.

"So good, you feel so tight my queen!" Alan gasped.

"Excellent, you have finally been conditioned, a werewolf queen's milk is most powerful!" Alan thrusted faster, diving his thick meat in and out. Wanting to feel more pleasure, he pulled out to the tip, watching his member slide out of her puffy, wet ring. Alan rubbed more lube onto his rigid rod and slid back inside. He grabbed Alena's tail and started thrusting like mad. Her scent intoxicated him, as much as his intoxicated her. By now nearly the whole forest smelled of sweat, hormones and sex, the two becoming drunk off it.

"Such a good mortal, yes, harder! Breed me you lustful boy!" Alena's butt jiggled more as Alan succumbed further, the forest echoed with each slap of his waist against her thick flesh. The grass was saturated with pussy juice running down her thighs and pooling below. Alan kept going, and slowly but surely Alena could feel her clit throbbing. "Yes it feels so good in my ass, I am nearly close!" Her butthole squeezed down on Alan's slick shaft caressing it all over. The warmth and tightness made his thick schlong pulsate, and he felt it too.

Alena suddenly pulled away making his dick pop out of her asshole.

"Mortal, you shall cum for your queen in her pussy. Fill me up until I'm swollen!" She got on her back spreading her legs for Alan, inviting him between her legs as she spread her drenched pussy for him. Alan attracted to her body and moved his waist between her curvy, thick thighs. He lined up his thick, hard tip and pushed inside Alena's pussy himself this time. Alan gasped as the wet warmth returned to his throbbing cock.

Alan held on to his queen and began bucking his hips into her. She spread her legs wider giving him more room, and squeezed her tight pussy around Alan's thrusting shaft.

"Fuck, yes, more!" Alena moaned with delight as Alan groped her big breasts. He pulled one down, and began to suckle on it drinking more milk. Alan felt his balls grow bigger, becoming heavily laden with cum until they felt heavy. They slapped against Alena's body as Alan pounded her faster, drooling and moaning with milk lined around his lips.

"My queen I-I'm going to cum!" Alan groaned loudly as his cock pulsated intensely. Alena leaned back, and squeezed his throbbing, thick dick inside her tight, hot snatch as hard as she could. Her clit pulsed wildly, and more juices coated Alan's cock.

"Yes, ahh, breed me. Breed me hard mortal, your queen is close!" Alan thrusted into her even tighter pussy, her hot folds engulfed his length deep inside her, his tip slid all the way up to her cervix and the tightest point. Alan felt his cock tingle and it grew even thicker. He squeezed Alena's huge breasts, and thrusted deep inside, brushing against her cervix and dominating her g-spot. Eventually Alena could hold back no more, and she howled loudly as her orgasm took complete control of her body.

Alan's cock was squeezed to strangulation, and the pleasure became too much to bare. He was able to thrust twice more, and on the third he pressed his lips against Alena's. He kissed her deeply as he unleashed a torrent of cum deep in Alena's pussy. Alan felt wave after wave rock his body, Alena's orgasm reached it's peak, and her insides contorted around Alan's cum pumping cock. The load in his balls slowly drained, being ejected through every intensely pleasing muscular spasm; each one better than the last. Alan felt his seed rush down his dick emptying into his queen's nethers. Her tummy began to swell up from the heavy load.

"Ah yes, so much thick mortal cum. It feels so good!" The last wave of Alena's orgasm passed over her, but Alan was still going. By now Alena's tummy was big and round, full to the brim of Alan's seed. The last spurt came and finally his balls were empty. Alan collapsed flat on the ground. His horse like appendage became limp, slowly going back to normal size. Alena managed to get up and moved over to clean his cock. She sampled the last of his cum, then slipped her tongue in Alan's mouth. They shared a long, passionate kiss before she allowed him to rest.

"At last, my ever growing lust satisfied by a young mortal." Alena rubbed her full tummy, feeling thick, heavy scented cum ooze out of her pussy.

A few minutes passed, and Alan eventually came to. He rubbed his head and looked around with groggy vision. After his eyes adjusted, he caught sight of a well-fucked looking werewolf queen rubbing her swollen tummy.

"Ah, my subject you have awoken! You breed very well for a mortal." Alan suddenly realised what was going on and got up.

"Let me go, now! You had what you wanted, now leave me be!"

"I am afraid that won't happen, mortal. Don't you remember me saying I need a mate to breed? And now that you have bred me, I shall give birth and raise a new clan!"

"What!? I'm too young to be a father! You're crazy!" Alan headed off, but her tail snagged him in the blink of an eye. She got up standing tall and dragged him with her.

"You belong to me now. Come, we shall head to my den and breed more! When I get pregnant I will require milking and breeding to satisfy my lust!" Alan panicked, but the ground gave no foothold. He screamed as Alena dragged him off further into the forest. Alan looked to his left, and for sure he could see the bright purple and yellow of the Elwyn flowers.

"Noo!" Alan yelled. "Old man!"

"Silence, mortal! We have much breeding to do at my den!" Alena grinned as she carried him away in tow into the night.


End file.
